inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF
Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF (人工化身プラズマシャドウOF, lit. Artificial Avatar Plasma Shadow OF) is a Keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Emi Uru' *'Kei Rou' *'Rei Rukh' *'Fa Neel' *'Dai Road' *'Sei Saabo' *'Shishido Sakichi' *'Reize' (Gra Fa Route only) Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Shadow Sword' *'SK Toppa no Hoko' Info (Chrono Stone) It first appeared in episode 33, used by Rei Rukh. This shocked Tenma and the others Raimon players about the appearance of the Keshin. Then, Rei got the ball from Tenma, also passing through him. It made another appearance in episode 38. It was used while Perfect Cascade's members were in Hyper Dive Mode. Rei used it first, and his teammates did the same. Then, they used Keshin Armed together, much to the surprise of Raimon. In episode 46, Rei used it again in Hyper Dive Mode and Armed with it too. He got the ball from Garu's players and ran fast, advancing through the adverse field. He then made a mighty shoot, however Chet was able to catch it using his Keshin, Hakubishin Tamazusa, and Shikigami Lines. As he passed the ball to his teammates they started shooting in direction of Rei, which made him malfunction. Slideshow Anime Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow CS 33 HQ 1.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow CS 33 HQ 2.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow CS 33 HQ 3.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow CS 33 HQ 4.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow CS 33 HQ 5.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow CS 33 HQ 6.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow CS 33 HQ 7.PNG Armed Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 1.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 2.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 3.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 4.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 5.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 6.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 7.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 8.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 9.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 10.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 11.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 12.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 13.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 14.PNG Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 15.PNG Video Anime Armed Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Trivia *As its name suggests, this isn't a real Keshin, but an artificial one created by Sakamaki Togurou. *When summoning this keshin, Perfect Cascade's members only say Plasma Shadow instead of its full name. **This is the second keshin whose name was not said fully by the user, the first being Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock. *All Perfect Cascade's users have this keshin evolved to Level 0 when you face them. *This Keshin has the highest evolution rate speed: it will evolve a level after being called two times. See Also *'Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow SH' *'Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow DF' *'Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow GK' Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Earth Keshin Category:Keshin Armed